The present disclosure relates to selecting an image
A digital camera is a type of camera that stores a photographed image in an internal memory device. Whereas a general camera stores an image in an analog value, a digital camera divides an image into bitmaps, and stores the brightness of each bitmap as digital values. Recent popular digital cameras support a general photographing mode, wherein one image is captured by pressing a shutter button, and a continuous photographing mode, wherein several images are sequentially captured while pressing the shutter button. Generally, in the continuous photographing mode, static images of the same subject having continuity are obtained.